


The Taste of Firewhisky

by overthemoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, i'm shit at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoony/pseuds/overthemoony
Summary: Love isn't something that's meant to be kept under wraps. But, some love... when you unwrap it, it shatters to pieces; others, it blooms into something beautiful. What will happen for Sirius and Hermione?





	The Taste of Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters seem OOC, sorry about that, but I'm hoping they're not. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Firewhisky and home.

Those were the two things Hermione thought Sirius tasted like, as her lips melded into his, and his tongue slid into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt him lift her up and place him on the kitchen counter.

This had become a regular occurrence of theirs - at 2 or 3 in the morning, Hermione would slip downstairs, where Sirius would be waiting for her, with a bottle of Firewhisky. They would always start of talking, with conversations ranging to just about any subject. Throughout the conversation, they would move gradually closer to each other until they were basically on top one one another, and everything else would ensue. 

It seemed like Sirius and Hermione were made for one another, in every way. Their bodies fit together in perfect harmony, and their spirits were like two of the same - just expressed in different ways. 

Yet, they hadn't told anyone what was going on between the two of them.

What they had, it wasn't just friends with benefits or something along the lines of that; it was a real relationship, just one they weren't willing to share with others. Granted, the reasons for that may have been viable - specifically, a 20 year age difference and Sirius being the godfather of Hermione's best friend. 

The age difference didn't really matter to them - age really is just a number, if one lets it be. 

The problem lay in the godfather situation, and just how everyone would react to the two of them being together. Some people would probably take it fine, but others... take Molly, for example. That would be more than a tad bit awkward.

But why did it matter what others thought about them? Why couldn't they just be happy?

"Kitten? You're thinking too much." Sirius starting kissing down her jaw and collarbone, which made make it harder for Hermione to think. 

"When will we tell the others about us?" Sirius stopped kissing her. Merlin, she missed it already.

"Love, you have to understand, I want to tell them. It's just..."

"It's complicated, I underst- oh God, Sirius." He had started sucking on her neck, and his hand was inching down her stomach to her aching center.

"Sirius, stop. I really want this right now, but I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this without being able to at least touch you in public." Sirius stopped, never one to ever make her uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Kitten, there is nothing more I want than to be able to envelop you in a hug from behind, and to see the jealous looks on everyone's faces. Especially Ron's... God knows the lad deserves it, for what he did to you." Hermione laughed quietly, with a small grin on her face. Sirius wasn't wrong about that.

"Then why don't you? I don't care what they think."

"I know you don't, princess. The problem is that I do. I don't give a bloody fuck what they think about me - oh, don't give me that look, how many times have I cursed in front of you? - but I care about how they treat you. I don't want you to have to put up with shit just for my sake. I've done that to too many people."

"No matter what I would have to put up with, it wouldn't compare to being able to not have to hide how I feel about you."

"You didn't do that when you jacked me off under the table two nights ago at dinner..."

"Sirius!" A crimson blush flooded Hermione's face. 

"Kitten, trust me, I didn't make you do that."

"I know, you bloody arse." Sirius bilnked, which made Hermione feel that he knew he was an arse and was proud of it. 

"But, the way I feel, it's more than just wanted to touch you every  _goddamn second of the day_. Sirius, I'm- I'm in love with you."

Sirius stared at her, and Hermione watched as his eyes flooded with emotion. There were so many things swimming around in his smoky grey eyes.

Sirius stepped back from her. Hermione realized, maybe she had said that too soon. Maybe Sirius wasn't ready - perhaps he did look at this thing they had as some sort of friends with benefits arrangement. 

He turned around, and Hermione just stayed where she was. Whatever was going on with Sirius, she didn't want to risk trying to touch him - it almost felt like if she were to touch him, he would either explode or break.

Sirius turned back to face her, and Hermione was startled by the tears that had formed in her eyes. Had she ever seen him cry? 

"Sirius, I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry. Just forget that those words ever left my mouth. Oh, Sirius..." Sirius now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

He started to walk towards her, and Hermione didn't know what to do. She wasn't worried that he would hurt her, but she just wasn't sure what he  _would_  do.

Sirius didn't stop walking until his face was only a few inches from Hermione's, and she could see just how broken he really was. 

Sirius took his hands, and framed Hermone's face with them. She closed her eyes, not knowing what would happen next.

Hermione then felt Sirius's lips on her own - but not in the way they had kissed moments before. Instead, he was gentle, and infusing passion into every movement. He pulled back, and his eyes poured into Hermione's.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I haven't said it before now, but I do."

"Then can we not keep this in private anymore? I'll still get you off under any table whenever you want, but I'd like to do a bit more at that." Sirius chuckled, deeply.

"Yes, Kitten. To all of that."

"Good." Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, and Sirius kissed her in such a way that she had never felt before. It was pure love, lust, affection, and adoration - it was like her drug.

"Er, I suppose I'll just come back for tea later..." Hermione and Sirius jumped at the sound of another voice.

"Harry!" Hermione and Sirius said, at the same time.

"What, you think I didn't know about you two? I was sitting across from you at dinner a few nights ago, the only person who would be bloody stupid enough to not notice something would be Ron."

"Well, when you put it like that, it does seem rather stupid that we were so worried about telling everyone." Hermione grinned at Sirius, feeling all the tension lifted from her shoulders. Sirius took his hands, and threaded them through Hermione's hair, with a combination of a grin and a smirk playing on his lips. 

"On that note, I'm going to leave now..." Harry left, and Hermione just stared into Sirius's eyes.

"So, all of that was for nothing, wasn't it."

"Not nearly, Princess. Now, you can make me come in public places even more, without it needing to be as secretive!"

"I don't think that's what having a relationship means, Sirius."

"Well, I'd certainly like that to be a part of it."

Sirius smirked, and that when Hermione knew it - She was stuck to this bloke for the rest of her life. 

She thought she could get used to the taste of firewhisky every day and night. 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading my story!! If you enjoy what I wrote, I would love if you left a kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Have a good day! xx :)


End file.
